


You Smell Nice

by Ewokbanana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewokbanana/pseuds/Ewokbanana
Summary: Pining Jug and some tooth rotting fluff! Enjoy!





	You Smell Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feel free to let me know what you think! If people are into it I’ll write some more! Thank you for stopping by.

I hate these kinds of events. The nights where Veronica makes us pretend we’re adults. Sipping bitter, over-priced wine out of obligation because it’s something “mature adults” do. It’s probably just something she’s seen her parents do and wants to recreate. Cut the crap Veronica we’re all 20 and 21 still in college, I wanted to scream. Last week I watched Archie put dish soap in the washing machine until it foamed mountains of bubbles out the top because “soap is soap it shouldn’t matter what kind”. We aren’t adults. This is just a bad game of pretend. 

But alas. Here we are. 

I primarily came because of Betty. Oh sweet, sweet Betty. My princess of investigation and cookies. Last week she had given me one of those looks after I had adamantly lamented that I was under no circumstances going to attend this farce of a dinner party. But it was one of THOSE looks. Up through her dark lashes with those gorgeous green eyes that just seemed to burn through my soul. Uttering the smallest, “Please Juggie?”  
And now I’m here. Sitting on this uncomfortable modern couch, that most definitely would make a terrible nap or couch to crash on, holding a stemless wine glass that would likely stay full throughout the night since I wasn’t going to drink it, listening to Veronica and Betty drone on and on about their favorite holiday decor. 

Archie was doing a much better job than me faning interest in the girls conversation while keeping one eye glued on the football game streaming on the TV across the room. He always was better with this stuff. Knowing just the right time to add in a, “You’re so right Ronnie” or give her side a squeeze when she was starting to get really worked up. 

I on the other hand was lucky to have even caught on to the fact that they were discussing Christmas, which I knew for a fact was still a month and a half away. 

But Betty loved Christmas. I mean LOVED IT. That I knew for a fact too. I knew everything there was to know about Betty. How she loved morning more than night. Her favorite flowers are peonies and sunflowers are a close second. How her mother’s voice still governs her mind. She loves pencil and paper way more than typing. And one of her deepest oddly-satisfying-pleasures was the sound of turning a page of paper after you had completely written on both sides. Watching her experience the satisfying crinkle as she turned the page of her notebook was as close as I was going to get to seeing her O- face. 

Oh and she smelled like vanilla. The most heart warming, deep in your bones, home, kind of smell. And most importantly I knew, I was her best friend. Nothing more. Even if I had a brain with a vault of Betty information. 

“But why did you have to buy this one Ronnie??”, Archie wined, bringing me out of my black hole of Betty knowledge. “These food smells always make me hungry! Like that sugar cookie candle in the bathroom!”

“Oh silly Archiekins! These are all holiday scents. I got pine tree and bonfire candles too”. Archie apprehensively reached out for the jar candle being discussed on the table in front of him and took a tiny sniff.   
“Okay this ones pretty good we can put this one in our room.” Veronica giggled, clearly pleased with her purchases. 

Betty was silently opening each candle and taking deep wiffs with her eyes closed. I finally put my phone down to stare. Took her all in. Observing her peaceful demeanor. Memorizing these few moments of tranquility in her otherwise tense stance. If I had a camera, right now would be the moment to snap. Capture the true Betty I see. If, and only if, that wasn’t a totally creep thing for your friend to do. Yes. Friend. Stupid Jughead get yourself together. 

I had been staring too long. She fluttered her eyes open straight at me. Damn. Caught. But in true Betty fashion she didn’t hesitate a second. Maybe I have been staring at her too much lately if she doesn’t find my eyes boring through her creepy. She gently tilted the candle in her hand up to my face.   
“Here Jug, try this one” I leaned in like I was hypnotized, “it’s vanilla. it sm-“  
“Smells like you.” I finished. 

Wait what?! Did I just say that out loud?  
Veronica and Archie both froze what they were doing.   
Betty looked down with a tiny smile on her lips. The most beautiful faint pink creeped up her cheeks and down her neck.   
Did I just make Betty blush?! My idiot mouth made the cutest girl blush?  
“I-I...all I meant was you smell nice”  
Real smooth. That’s so much better. Comment on her scent. That’s what girls want to hear.   
But the faint pink only seemed to grow into full blow red.   
“Thanks Juggie, that’s sweet.”


End file.
